


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Powerpuff Girls, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, One Shot Collection, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Characters trying pepper and sneezing from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.Now for one-shots with no sequels only.





	

(Anais and Gumball approach the black dispenser. Anais presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)  
  
Anais: It's pepper.  
  
Gumball: Really?  
  
(Gumball puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)  
  
Gumball: Ah... aaaahhhh... AAAAAAHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Gumball sneezes and blows himself around the room. Anais puts her hands over her eyes as Gumball bounces around the room before returning to Anais. He rubs his nose on his hand.)  
  
Anais: Bless you.  
  
Gumball: (sniffles) Wow...

* * *

(Bubbles and Tootie approach the black dispenser. Bubbles presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)  
  
Bubbles: It's pepper.  
  
Tootie: Really?  
  
(Tootie puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)  
  
Tootie: Aahh... Haaaah... HAAAAAH-- CHEEEWWWW!  
  
(Tootie sneezes and blows herself around the room. Bubbles puts her hands over her eyes as Tootie bounces around the room before returning to Bubbles. She rubs her nose on her finger.)  
  
Bubbles: Bless you.  
  
Tootie: (sniffles) Wow...

* * *

(Toothy and Lumpy approach the black dispenser. Toothy presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)  
  
Toothy: It's pepper.  
  
Lumpy: Really?  
  
(Lumpy puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)  
  
Lumpy: Aaah... aaaahhhh... AAAAAAHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(Lumpy sneezes loudly, blowing Toothy to the floor. When Lumpy is done sneezing, Toothy gets up and returns to him. Lumpy rubs his nose on his finger.)  
  
Toothy: Bless you.  
  
Lumpy: (sniffles) Wow...

* * *

(Twilight and Pinkie Pie approach the black dispenser. Twilight presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hoof. She licks it.)

Twilight: It's pepper.

Pinkie Pie: Really?

(Pinkie puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Pinkie Pie: Aaaaah... Haaaaah... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(Pinkie sneezes and blows herself around the room. Twilight puts her hooves over her eyes as Pinkie bounces around the room before returning to Twilight. She rubs her nose on her hoof.)

Twilight: Bless you.

Pinkie Pie: (sniffles) Wow...

* * *

(Rocky and Bullwinkle approach the black dispenser. Rocky presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)  
  
Rocky: It's pepper.  
  
Bullwinkle: Really?  
  
(Bullwinkle puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)  
  
Bullwinkle: Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(Bullwinkle sneezes and blows himself around the room. Rocky puts his hands over his eyes as Bullwinkle bounces around the room before returning to Rocky. He rubs his nose on his forefinger.)  
  
Rocky: Gesundheit.  
  
Bullwinkle: (sniffles) Wow...

 


End file.
